


"Smelling Of Roses" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 7)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [8]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 7 - "Smelling Of Roses" - Herc needs to learn the skill of knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Smelling Of Roses" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 7)

[ ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/6adba7e264141f6a1ca074edc3be3a7f/tumblr_ne0j9hnwm11qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
